Father Donald
Father Donald ''is a page that can be accessed on either ''The Deep Wiki I or The Deep Wiki II, though this will depend on your randomly generated game. Upon accessing the site, you will be met with an image of a burning cross and paragraphs of white text. It is possible to find a code at the bottom of the website, underneath the large yellow text that states "Join The Purge". Text Brothers and sisters of God, I call to you on this glorious evening to gather in prayer, for we are in times of filth and sin across this world and we can no longer stand idle. '' In this time, man lays with man, woman lays with woman, man becomes woman, people forsake God for other gods and follow the sinful practices of demon lies. They follow the force of nature as if it were their God, but nature is the creation of GOD, as said in the great book of Genesis. People fall victim to the greatest sin of Greed and forsake everything else for their love of money, people fall victim to Lust to sleep with other fornicators, and I call to the great scripture; it said:'' "Or do you not know that the unrighteous shall not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived; neither fornicators, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor effeminate, nor homosexuals, nor thieves, nor the covetous, nor drunkards, nor revilers, swindlers, shall inherit the kingdom of God" "And nothing unclean and no one who practices abomination and lying, shall ever come into it, but only those whose names are written in the Lamb's book of life." Yes, my brothers and sisters, these times are the end of times and we are losing! The heretics of the world walk it with protection from our governments and their false prophets. They walk with no fear of God and pride themselves for being the heretics and filth they are. BUT, NO MORE! ''NO MORE are the times when we stand by idle and try to help the lost sheep; no, my brothers and sisters, we need a cleansing of the planet as God said to Noah:'' "I will blot out man whom I have created from the face of the land, from man to animals to creeping things and to birds of the sky; for I am sorry that I have made them." But no more are the days of the flood, and instead of water we will use FIRE. We will BURN these heretics at the cross; one by one they will know, for the sins they have committed will not go unpunished. Only when we hear their screams as their filth is purged from planet will we rejoice and praise God! Now I turn to the Book of Revelation: "Then I saw a great white throne and him who was seated on it. From his presence earth and sky fled away, and no place was found for them. And I saw the dead, great and small, standing before the throne, and books were opened. Then another book was opened, which is the book of life. And the dead were judged by what was written in the books, according to what they had done. And the sea gave up the dead who were in it, Death and Hades gave up the dead who were in them, and they were judged, each one of them, according to what they had done. Then Death and Hades were thrown into the lake of fire. This is the second death, the lake of fire. And if anyone's name was not found written in the book of life, he was thrown into the lake of fire." Now I call to all of those out there reading this: JOIN US and help cleanse this earth of the heretics that walk it. Daily, thousands and thousands just like you across the globe join us in this fight! ''-Father Donald''